


One More Confession

by Gabri



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, my post-series headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabri/pseuds/Gabri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurogane thinks, mouth set, eyes stern, that look of tough love stamped under his features, and Fai realizes suddenly that he's not afraid of the answer anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Confession

On the surface, the most ground-shifting change would always be the spaces of time between seeing Sakura again. Beneath that, there were glaring differences that still caused eyes to linger among them - the steel glint of Kurogane's arm when his cloak slipped off his shoulders, the apologies, Fai's liquid gold eye...

And beneath that, something else, softer, deeper, unspoken but just as definite as the princess's missing presence.

Kurogane stops to have a word, and Fai trails a white hand, shaky and impulsive, along his jaw.

"...What is it now." the ninja mutters, his tone impatient only to the untrained ear. The fingers slip away like water, falling back to a white-cloaked side, and Kurogane's red eyes do not leave his face.

"You said no more hiding." Fai says. There's a confession in there, somewhere, and Fai smiles close-mouthed, a smile that Kurogane is not completely used to, regardless of how much he appreciates it.

He's never thought about how this confrontation might go, because he's never expected to be the one who starts it. Kurogane thinks, mouth set, eyes stern, that look of tough love stamped under his features, and Fai realizes suddenly that he's not afraid of the answer anymore.

A rough, tan palm finds the smooth curve just below the one gold eye. It's certain and it's fearless, but there's a definite _newness_ there too. The dark corners of his mouth twitch up.

"It was always you." Kurogane says at last, and his voice is low and rough. It sounds like a sigh, but it washes over the other man like a spell, relaxing all the lines of his body. He nods, and Kurogane lifts his chin up in Syaoran's direction, where the boy is waiting for them to start forward again.

Fai is quite unused to the feeling of happiness, raw and pure and shining out through the layers of his skin like a miniature sun. If it weren't for Kurogane's shadow falling ceaselessly over him as they walk, locking him together, he's sure he might just burst from joy.


End file.
